


His home is gone.

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up after having his grace taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His home is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wicked small drabble about s8 finale last night.

Castiel’s fingers twitched as he came to consciousness, he sat up groaning as he looked around the place noticing he was surrounded by nothing but trees. He started walking until he could see the sky where he saw them coming down.All his brothers and sisters falling from the sky, thy all came down , wings burning right off their backs. The angels were falling into lakes and on to hard surfaces, this was happening, had to be happening all around the world. Still looking up towards the sky for the first time Castiel felt something sting his eyes and blur his Vision. Tears, he was crying and Heaven, his home was falling.


End file.
